Kolosseum
Das Kolosseum von Metru Nui ist das Zentrum von Metru Nui. Geschichte Entstehung und frühe Geschichte Das Kolosseum war das erste Gebäude, das in Metru Nui gebaut wurde. Toa Helryx half beim Bau. Seit Turaga Dume der Anführer Metru Nuis ist, hat er die Stadt vom Kolosseum aus regiert. Nachdem die Toa Mangai den Kanohi-Drachen besiegt hatten, wurde im Kolosseum eine Statue von Lhikan gebaut. Es wurde von eingen Zadakh und Rorzakh bewacht. Die Große Katastrophe und die Visorak Als sich Teridax später als Turaga Dume ausgab, ließ er hier ein Akilini-Turnier ausrichten. Während einem der Spiele kamen die Toa Metru ins Kolosseum, und brachten dem falschen Turaga die 6 Großen Disks. Dann schickte Teridax einige Vahki ins Kolosseum, um die Toa einsperren zu lassen. Die drei Toa Nuju, Whenua und Onewa wurden eingesperrt, währen die anderen drei mit Hilfe einer Disk die Statue von Lhikan zum Einsturz brachten, was ihnen zur Flucht verhalf. Etwas später versammelte der falsche Dume alle Matoraner Metru Nuis im Kolosseum, wo sie von den Vahki in Kapseln gesperrt wurden. Die drei gefangenen Toa und Turaga Lhikan entkamen schließlich über einen Tunnel unter dem Kolosseum. Etwas später schaltete Teridax das Große Kraftwerk im Kolosseum aus, und benutzte die Energie, um große Teile Metru Nuis zu zerstören. Später benutzten die Visorak-Horden das Kolosseum als Hauptstützpunkt, zerstörten die Vahki-Wachen, bauten Waffensysteme und stellten neue Wachen auf. Nachdem sie die Toa Metru gefangen hatten, brachten sie sie hier her, wo sie mutierten. Als sie dann herunterfielen, wurden sie von den Rahaga gerettet. Nachdem Vakama von den Visorak erneut gefangen wurde, wurde er in einem Raum im Kolosseum von Roodaka davon überzeugt, für die Visorak zu kämpfen. Danach brachte er die 5 gefangenen Rahaga hierher, um sie Sidorak als "Geschenk" zu geben. Später griffen die restlichen Toa, Norik und Keetongu die Visorak hier im Kolosseum an. Schließlich gelang es ihnen Sidorak und Roodaka zu besiegen, die Rahaga zu befreien und Vakama wieder auf ihre Seite zu holen. Die Dunkle Zeit Während der Dunklen Zeit nutzten die Rahaga, Keetongu und Turaga Dume einem Bolkon des Kolosseums, um Metru Nui möglichst gut zu überblicken. Sie versuchten unter anderem auch das Große Kraftwerk im Kolosseum zu reparieren. Die Rückkehr der Matoraner Als die Matoraner später nach Metru Nui zurückkehrten, wurde auch das Kolosseum wieder aufgebaut. Als dann die Toa Mahri nach Metru Nui kamen, wurde im Kolosseum eine Feier zu Ehren von Matoro und dem Großen Geist gehalten. Danach wurde hier eine Statue von Matoro errichtet. Später kamen die Toa Hagah nach Metru Nui und sagten, sie müssten das Kolosseum zerstören, was die Toa Mahri verhindern wollten. Jetzt begann ein Kampf zwischen den beiden Teams, der von einem riesigen Rahi, den Kualus gerufen hatte, beendet wurde. Jetzt überlegten sich die elf Toa einen besseren Plan, um die Toa Hagah in den Raum unter dem Kolosseum zu bringen. Jaller, Norik, Pouks und Nuparu zerstörten einen Teil des Fundaments des Kolosseum und erschufen so einen Tunnel, dessen Wände von Gaaki und Hahli abgekühlt wurden. Wärenddessen benutzten Hewkii, Bomonga und Pouks ihre Kräfte, um zu verhindern, dass das Kolosseum einstürtzte. Dann gingen die Toa Hagah durch den Tunnel unter das Kolosseum, Norik und Pouks verschlossen den Tunnel und Hewkii hörte langsam auf, das Kolosseum zu stützen. Kurz danach kam Johmak zu den noch vor dem Kolosseum stehenden Toa Mahri und sagte ihnen, dass sie das Herz der Visorak nach Artidax bringen sollten. Jaller, Hahli und Nuparu gingen sofort los, während Hewkii und Kongu in Metru Nui bleiben sollten, um es zu schützen. Sie wurden von Johmak bewusstlos geschlagen und ins Kolosseum gebracht. Als der Orden von Mata Nui Metru Nui für eine Schlacht gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta vorbereitete, sperrten sie die Turaga, die das nicht wollten ins Kolosseum. Während dieser Zeit brach der Dunkle Jäger Voporak ins Kolosseum ein, erledigte sechs Ta-Matoraner und stahl die Kanohi Vahi. Als er dann floh, stieß er Vakama weg und tötete ein Ordensmitglied. Teridax' Herrschaft Nachdem die Bruderschaft besiegt, Mata Nui erweckt und die Toa Nuva zurückgekommen waren, wurde im Kolosseum eine große Siegesfeier abgehalten. Während einer Lobrede von Turaga Dume, unterbrach ihn Teridax, der ihnen erklärte, dass er nun der Große Geist war. Dann griffen Rahkshi an und übernahmen Metru Nui. Reale Welt 2005 wurde ein von den Visorak umgebauter Teil des Kolosseums im Spielset "8759 Die Entscheidung um Metru Nui" verkauft Quellen *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet *Birth of a Dark Hunter *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark *Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak *Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread *Comic 27: Fractures *Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten *Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *Verweilers Bericht *Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky *Destiny War *Takanuva's Blog *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising *Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle World *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated *Metru Nui Explorer